LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found HERE. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2010 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Sunday 20th October 2013 *Alexandra Park: c100 Redwing W including flock of 80, 80+ Starlings NW, 3 Meadow Pipits, Siskin (h), 2+ Chaffinch, 20+ Greenfinch (Alan Gibson, Gareth Richards, Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: vis-mig between storms - 385 Starling W, 3 Redwing, 12 Chaffinch, Siskin (Andrew Verrall). *Hampstead Heath: Peregrine (male) flew NW over Parliament Hill @ 1130, 4 Skylark NW, Siskin, 15 Fieldfare and 25 Redwing over, 25 Chaffinches NW, 10 Meadow Pipit.10 Gadwall, Common Gull and 1 f Wigeon on Highgate 1 pond. 27+ Mandarin at Stock pond (Pete Mantle, Frank Nugent). *Waterworks NR: Little Egret, Grey Heron, flock of Long-tailed Tits (observer?). 'Saturday 19th October 2013' *Alexandra Park: 192 Redwings, 46 Fieldfare, 7 Skylarks, 3 Meadow Pipits, c90 Starling incl c60 Filter Beds, 23 Pied Wagtails football pitches, Linnet, 20+ Greenfinch, 20+ Chaffinch, several Song Thrushes, 8 Mistle Thrush, Common Teal Wood Green Res (Andrew Gardener, Alan Gibson, Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). *Brent Reservoir: Woodcock flew past up to North Marsh 06.55 and 70+ Jackdaw roost flock circled once, Wigeon, Jack Snipe, Lapwing, Green Sandpiper, 12 Snipe; 51 Redwing, 4 Song Thrush, Pied Wagtail, 35 Starling, 9 Chaffinch - vis-mig 07.00; also Chiffchaff (Andrew Haynes, John Gravatt, Andrew Verrall) *Broadgate/Liverpool St Stn area: 1+ Peregrine Falcon over early am (Charlie Farrell) *Gallions Reach: Kingfisher Marina Point (Neil Preston) *Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens: 2 male Mandarin on Long Water, 5 Mistle Thrush, 2+ Coal Tit, 14 Pochard, c45 Egyptian Geese - no time to check The Serpentine (Charlie Farrell) *London W1 (Harley St): Sparrowhawk low over rooftops (Charlie Farrell) *London Wetland Centre: 21 Pink-footed Goose '''flew upriver 07.30, Water Pipit, Brambling S, '''Mealy Redpoll season-1st , Lapland Bunting season-1st with Skylark W together 11.40 (R.Kaye); 2 Mealy Redpoll feeding in birches by rain gdn, 3 Pintail 2m1f (M. Honey) *Hemans Estate Community Garden - Stockwell: Magpie taking large twig to nest (Michael Mac). *Rye Meads: Water Pipit, 235 Common Snipe, 4 Jack Snipe (Tweets). 235 Common_Snipe - is this correct? Wow. Lagoon 1 very good at the moment - 150+ Snipe, also 113 Shoveler, Pintail & the Water_Pipit (Observer?) *Thorney CP: male Whinchat, 2 Goldcrest, Green Woodpecker, Grey Heron, Common Gull, 2 Pied Wagtails, 50+ Redwing (Sue Giddens). *Totteridge Valley: late Yellow Wagtail, 5 Skylark, 9 Siskin, 39 Fieldfare, 103 Redwing; Darlands Lake - juv Little Grebe still, 7 Teal, Mandarin (Ian Ellis) *Wanstead Flats: Tony's Tree Pipit still present SSSI, 3 Reed Bunting, 200 Redwing and 60 Fieldfare through, Siskin, 2 Linnet, Snipe, Chiify, Wigeon and 3 Teal Alex (Dan Hennessy, Bob Vaughan) 'Friday 18th October 2013' *Alexandra Park: Tawny Owl heard Grove, Meadow Pipit S (Gerry Rawcliffe, Bob Watts). *East India Dock Basin: Little Egret again, Sparrowhawk male, 2 Meadow Pipit S, 92 Teal, Cormorant (the Estonian-ringed bird still on the pier) (John Archer). *Grovelands Park: 2 Firecrest behind Ranger's hut (James Palmer). *Hampstead Heath: 9 Siskin feeding in alder tree at Sanctuary Pond at 12:00, 2 Skylark NW (Frank Nugent). *London Wetland Centre: 62 Wigeon, 2 Water Rail, 5 Redwing, 14 Song Thrush W, 10 Meadow Pipit, 5 Siskin, 50+ Goldfinch, 3 Blackcap (WWT website); 2 Fieldfare SE (Thom Shannon). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 32 Shoveler, Common Gull, 179 Woodpigeon high S in migr'n mode 0735 but none after, 4 Chiffchaff, 21 Fieldfare SW, 36 Redwing, 2 Yellow Wagtail 1S&1h, 3 Pied Wagtail, 7 Meadow Pipit S (birdman_euston) Postscript re loss of rodent/invertebrate habitat Wed - to their credit Pk mgt responded but only to offer spurious rationale that it wd 'help' breeding K'strels nearby by making grass grow faster - next spring. Haven't seen this yr's remnant family m&juv since b_e. (birdman_euston) *Rye Meads RSPB: Great Grey Shrike, 4 Bearded Tit (RBA). *Three Mills E3: 2 Grey Wagtails, 9 Pied Wagtails, 2 Chiffchaffs, 2 Grey Heron, Kingfisher, Song Thrush (Neil Preston) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Meadow Pipit SW (Bob Watts). *Walthamstow Marshes: paddocks - Northern Wheatear, 30+ Linnet, 30+ Pied Wagtail, Little Egret over, Great Spotted Woodpecker (JW Davies) *Wanstead Flats: 3 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, 2 Reed Bunting, 4 Fieldfare, 20 Redwing, 2 Chiffchaff (Bob Vaughan) *Waterworks: 2 Snipe, 6 Teal, 1 Buzzard, 2 Jay, 1Green Woodpecker. (Sue Huckle) *Wormwood Scrubs: 4 Yellow Wagtails S, c4 Pied Wagtail over, c100 Redwing, Skylark, c10 Meadow Pipit, male Reed Bunting, female Bullfinch (David Lindo & Stephen Rutt) 'Thursday 17th October 2013' *Alexandra Park: Common Teal fem/imm again Wood Green Res 7am, also Little Grebe Tunnel Res (Bob Watts); c25 Redwings N (David Callahan). *Brent Reservoir: 3 Wigeon, Lapwing, 3 Green Sandpiper, 12 Snipe; vis-mig 17 Redwing, 112 Starling, Meadow Pipit, 23 Chaffinch, 2 Linnet (John Gravatt, Andrew Verrall); also 3 Chiffchaff, Little Egret (Derek Turner). *Canons Farm, Banstead: 200 Linnet, Brambling (Steve Gale) *Colley Hill, Reigate: 2 Common Crossbill (Steve Gale) *Connaught Water, Epping Forest: 22 Gadwall, 14 Teal, Shoveler, 2 Mandarin, Hooded Merganser - presumed escape returning for a second winter (Ian Woodward). *Crossness: 200 Teal, 100 Redshank, 6 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Common Snipe, 4 Skylark, Stonechat, Cetti's Warbler calling (James Palmer). *Enfield EN2 (Parkside Farm): 2 fem/imm Stonechat (Robert Callf). *Enfield EN2 (Vicarage Farm): fem/imm Stonechat (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Grovelands Park, Southgate: Firecrest still calling by ranger's hut near Broad Walk entrance (Katy McGilvray); male Teal on north side of boating lake feeding near edge (Sally McGilvray) *Holmethorpe SPs, Redhill: 29 Wigeon, 18 Gadwall, 2 Red-crested Pochard drake & duck - all on Watercolours 1 (Steve Gale) *Horsenden Hill: Common Buzzard W over Home Mead at 1410hrs (Martin Smith) *London Wetland Centre: Peregrine, 11 Linnet SW, 35 Chaffinch SW/W, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Rock Pipit N, 13 Meadow Pipit SW, Kingfisher (Adam Salmon). *Norwood Grove: Firecrest (Peter Newmark). *Stanwell Moor: Cetti's Warbler, Little Owl (Jim Sweetland) *Staines Moor: Kingfisher, Stonechat (Jim Sweetland) *Staines Reservoir: 2 Black-necked Grebes south basin, 10 Goldeneye north basin (Jim Sweetland) *Stockers Lake, Bury Lake and Batchworth Lake: 1 Buzzard, 1 Little Egret, Pochard, Wigeon, Gadwall (David Howdon). *Strawberry Hill Pond, Epping Forest: 26 Mandarin (Ian Woodward). *Trent Park: flock of c25 Siskin southern end of Moat Wood, Pochard m, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Pete Lowman). *Swanscombe Marsh: 4 Cetti's Warblers, 3 Stonechats; viz-mig - 24 Chaffinch, 21 Meadow Pipit, 32 Linnet, 7 Pied Wagtail, 8 Song Thrush, 6 Skylarks incl 1 singing (Andrew Self) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Whinchat in 'owl' field - a late bird, Swallow, c15 Redwing N, 7 Skylark, 6 Meadow Pipit, Bullfinch, 5 Teal (John Colmans) *Wanstead Flats: Stonechat, 2 Wigeon, 2 Reed Bunting, 45 Redwing over (Dan Hennessy). 'Wednesday 16th October 2013' *Alexandra Park: Male & female Brambling in garden bordering allotments (Andrew Gardener's father per Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: 253 Teal, 190 Shoveler, 168 Gadwall, 5 Wigeon, 35 Redwing, 140 Tufted Duck, 705 Coot, 2 Green Sandpipers, 9 Snipe, 6 Lapwing, 6 Song Thrush, Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Skylark, 11 Chaffinch, also 3 Chiffchaffs and 2 Blackcap (Roy Beddard, Andrew Verrall). *East India Dock Basin: Little Egret still, 3 Linnets S, Grey Wagtail, Cormorant (the Estonian-ringed bird again on pier) (John Archer). *Grovelands Park: Firecrest singing male in trees around Ranger's Hut 16:30 hrs, 3 Goldcrest, 1 Chiffchaff, 20+ Redwing (Robert Callf). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: Little Grebe, Kingfisher (and Franco - nice to meet you today) (Rich Petley) *Rainham Marshes: Honey Buzzard 8.55 (BirdGuides). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: Chiffchaff, 17 Redwing feeding on berries (birdman_euston) Bad news for migrant & wintering finches as RoyalPks mowed long-grass borders incl chat bush (4-day Frieze Art Fair starts here tomorrow - no coincidence I fear) - should've waited till next growing season - voicemailed my complaint to staff-mgt responsible b_e Maybe buy some big bags of wild bird food seed from Pet Stores and scatter it around near the place early am so nobody complains? To be fair RP maintain three feeders but monopolised by residents - costs nothing to leave the seed-plants b_e *Richmond Park: Red-necked Grebe 8.45 (BirdGuides). *Sidcup DA15: Great White Egret SW over York Avenue at 08:33 (Ian Stewart per JA) *Wanstead Flats: Tree Pipit (late record - a few images here), 2 Wigeon, 1 Siskin, 10+ Redwing (Tony Brown) *Worcester Park: 100 Stock Doves (Bob Smith) 'Tuesday 15th October 2013' *Alexandra Park: 10 Fieldfare N, Common Teal fem/imm Wood Green Res, 50 Redwings over near Boating lake 0730 (Dave Callahan & Henry Wyn-Jones per Bob Watts). *Battersea Park Lake: pr Red-crested Pochard (only present infrequently - even though a feral species), 3 Egyptian Geese, 8 Gadwall 4pr, 4 Shoveler, 2 Jay (1st seen all year), flying Song Thrush (Michael Mac). *Brent Reservoir: 2 Swallows S, 132 Redwing, 5 Fieldfare, 194 Starling, 8 Meadow Pipit, 4 Pied Wagtail, 19 Chaffinch, 2 Siskin - vis-mig 07.00 (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall); 9 Snipe, 8 Wigeon, 11+ Common Gull, Lapwing 10:15-11:45 (Steve Blake) *Broadwater Lake: c40 Redwing overhead, 4 Wigeon, Kingfisher calling (Roger Dewey) *East India Dock Basin: Little Egret (rare here), Meadow Pipit W, 2 Chiffchaffs (John Archer). *Enfield EN2 (Parkside Farm): 2 fem/imm Stonechat together on barbed wire fence (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Kensington Gardens: Dunlin Round Pond (Alan Gibson per Bob Watts). *London Wetland Centre: Red-crested Pochard f high SW, Jack Snipe, Rock Pipit W, 3 Bullfinch SW (R.Kaye); f Stonechat, 50+ Redwing 0915-1015 most over but c12 dropping in, 7 Linnet SW (Matt Palmer). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 6 Gadwall, 24 Shoveler, 29 Red-crested Pochard, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, Kestrel, 7 Common Gull, 3 Chiffchaff, 17 Fieldfare W 0840, 47 Redwing W 0815-0920, Meadow Pipit, 10 Chaffinch SW (birdman_euston) *Richmond Park: Red-necked Grebe Upper Pen Pond till mid-am at least (Mike Lewis identified from a photograph taken by Graham Russell per FJM) Can you upload the photo?; still present at 12.50pm (Steven Robinson); still there, contentedly, at 15.30 (Nigel Jackman); as the light went at 6:30 the RNG was still on Upper Pen Pond fast asleep, Wheatear on Pond Slade and Kingfisher on Upper Pen Pond at 6pm (Phil Davies); juv Honey Buzzard over SE at 12:00 (Chris Sutton) Tony Duckett's RnG pics here ''- could be b&w photos but for the day-glo bill.'' *Sewardstone, E4: 0915-1030; c120 Fieldfare west, c60 Redwing west, 3 Skylark, 7 Meadow Pipit, c20 Linnet, 5 Chiffchaff (Martin Shepherd). *Staines Reservoirs: Slavonian Grebe S basin early am, Black-necked Grebe, Greenshank, Common Sandpiper, 4 Goldeneye (Bob Warden per FJM) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: juv Swallow S 0830, also 22 Starlings N, Redwing N, Chiffchaff singing (Bob Watts). *Tyttenhanger GP: Great White Egret still present up to 1030am at least (James Palmer). *Wanstead Flats: Northern Wheatear and 2 Wigeon Alex, 2 Fieldfare and 50 Redwing over, 5 Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail (Bob Vaughan) *Whitechapel: Yellow Wagtail E over Commercial St at 12.45, came down on roofs behind Christ Church (Matthew Cunningham) 'Monday 14th October 2013' *Alexandra Park: Shoveler boating lake, also 40 Redwings (Henry Wyn-Jones per Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: male Ring Ouzel 08.46 low over Dump SW, 64 Redwing W, 3 Fieldfare W, 7 Song Thrush W, Pied Wagtail S, 110 Starling W, 29 Chaffinch W, 2 Siskin S - vis-mig 07.00-09.30 (Andrew Verrall). *Claybury Park: flock of 12 Fieldfares, Grey Heron, 2-3 Jays (Alan Hobson). *Enfield EN2 (Parkside Farm): fem/imm Stonechat - my first of the year! (Robert Callf). *Holborn: Woodcock reported by my wife on Red Lion St at lunchtime (Gareth Richards). Injured/dead did she say? b_e Hi Birdman - weak, pottering about in full view, so clearly knackered, but at least around a hedge. Workman had to pick it up at one point as they were pruning the hedge. I suggested it be moved to a bigger area of greenery nearby. My wife was teaching all afternoon/evening, so she's not sure if it was moved. GR *London Wetland Centre: Jack Snipe on the scrape, 7 Linnet SW, 2 Chiffchaff, Skylark W, 22 Redwing W, 3 Siskin SW, Kingfisher, 3 Meadow Pipit (Adam Salmon); Water Pipit, 3 Brambling S (R.Kaye) *South Norwood CP: juv Gannet flew SE at 8.33am (Croydon Birders) *Staines Moor: Gannet juv flew over then SE 10.50 (Dave Morris per FJM) *Staines Reservoirs: adult Little Gull and Black-necked Grebe (Surrey website). *Totteridge Valley: flock of 100+ Chaffinch, 3 Pied Wagtail (Folly Farm area), juvenile Little Grebe (Darlands Lake - first I've seen there), Sparrowhawk eating kill on ground in stubble field north of footpath (12-20 crows keeping it company!), 4+ Teal m&f on Darlands Lake (Xav) Nice one: never had a Little Grebe there in 5 years regular birding there in the 1980s as a kid Richards (Xav) *Tyttenhanger GP: Great White Egret, Little Egret, 74 Lapwing, c40 Redwing (Steve Blake). *Walthamstow Marshes: 40+ Linnet, 70+ Starling, 30 Pied Wagtails, Meadow Pipit, Chaffinch, Goldfinch in long paddock, 20 Pied Wagtails, Song Thrush, Blackbird in London Riding Centre front paddock, 3 Little Egret in east channel (Matthew Cunningham) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - Rock Pipit; No 5 res - Long-tailed Duck (KJMcmanus). *Waterworks NR, E10: 5 Linnet, 3 Redwing, Green Woodpecker, 2 Jay, Dunnock, 17 Long-tailed Tit, 30 Starling, 9 Ring-necked Parakeet, Buzzard - very high / long neck & tail / stark contrast between underside & back / suggesting Honey Buzzard but cannot confidently ID / mobbed by 12-15 Crows / headed ENE (Matthew Cunningham) I'm pretty positive I saw a Honey Buzzard being mobbed by crows on Hackney Marshes last week. Didn't have binoculars on me to confirm. It was also heading NE Davies (Matthew Cunningham) 'Sunday 13th October 2013' *Alexandra Park: 2 Blackcaps - m Conservation Pond & f garden nr Boating Lake, Little Grebe New River (Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). *Brent Reservoir: Greylag Goose, Snipe, 36 Redwings, Song Thrush, 2 Meadow Pipits W (Andrew Verrall); 9 Wigeon, 6 Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 2 Lapwing (Roy Beddard, NW London RSPB) *Canons Farm: Brambling, 27 Fieldfares, 28 Skylarks, 150+ Linnets, 2+ Redwings (David Campbell et al). *Gunpowder Park: 2 m Yellowhammer, 5 Siskin N, 2 Sparrowhawk m&f, 4 Reed Bunting 10+ Meadow Pipit, 3 Skylark (Neville Smith). *Ladywell Cemetery SE4: Song Thrush, Green Woodpecker, Goldfinch, Long-tailed Tits (Phil Laurie) *London Wetland Centre: WeBS count highlights - 93 Wigeon, 63 Gadwall, 158 Teal, 196 Mallard, 3 Pintail, 64 Shoveler, 2 Mandarin, 12 Little Grebe, 4 Great Crested Grebe, 36 Lapwing, Jack Snipe (wader scrape), 23 Common Snipe, 147 Black-headed Gull, also 4 House Martin, 16 Redwing SW (WWT website) *Pinner HA5 (East Towers): 60 Redwing over (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: Woodcock season-1st in gloom and drizzle, 4 Common Scoter (Twitter). *Rye Meads: Short-eared Owl (BirdGuides); 152 Common Snipe (Herts website). *Southall (Warren Farm): 14 Rook, 20+ Pied Wagtail (Rob Mills) *Staines Reservoirs: Red-throated Diver on S basin till 15.20 at least (Ken Purdey) *Tyttenhanger GP: Great White Egret (Herts website); seen mid afternoon on the small marshy area separated from main pit by short causeway (Gareth Richards). *Wanstead Flats: Yellow-legged Gull (Josh Selfe); Ring Ouzel, 'Yellow Wagtail (Dan Hennessey); 2 Swallow, 50+ Redwing, distant chat sp in flight (Bob Vaughan) *Westbourne Green W2: Common Buzzard landed on my balcony - have lost at least 5 pigeon chicks this year ''(Observer?) *Wormwood Scrubs: '''Tree Pipit flushed 4 times in the grassland - our 98th species, also c10 Meadow Pipit, c10 Redwing, Skylark and 2 Jackdaw (David Lindo) 'Saturday 12th October 2013' *Alexandra Park: 1-2 Brambling, 35 Redwing mostly W, 5+ Meadow Pipits, 2 Chiffchaffs (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: 60 Redwing over, also 2 Little Egrets in East Marsh (Andrew Self) *Brookmill Park SE8: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Canons Farm: 7+ Bramblings by Reads Rest Lane between Canons Farmhouse & Reads Rest Cottages (David Campbell). *Crossness: Green Sandpiper, 12 Song Thrush, 9 Redwing, 2 Chiffchaff (James Lowen); 16 Black-tailed Godwit, Dunlin, Curlew, Mediterranean Gull 1st-winter, Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Stonechat, Brent Goose flew downstream (Conrad Ellam & Mike Robinson) *Hackbridge (Wilderness Island): 2 Grey Wagtail on R Wandle (Marcin Sek) *Hampstead Heath: m Stonechat thistles & brambles in field adjacent to Ladies Pond at 10:30, also 18 Gadwall, 14 Mandarin, 4 Wigeon, 4 Shoveler, 2 Pochard, Skylark, 25 Meadow Pipit, 100+ Redwing W, male Ring Ouzel flew c15:00 onto the top of an oak tree in Hedge 3 Parliament Hill Fields where it stayed for c5mins before flying over to Hedge 2 where I failed to relocate it (Frank Nugent). *Hilfield Park Reservoir: Little Gull 1st-winter, Dunlin (Herts website). *Horsenden Hill: 270+ Redwing mostly SW, Fieldfare, 2 Grey Wagtail, Chiffchaff, Blackcap (Andy Culshaw). *Kentish Town: 3 Chiffchaffs at Arctic St this morning (Pete Mantle) *Lee Valley, Holyfield Hall Farm viewpoint: 590+ Redwing, 35+ Fieldfare, 4 Song Thrush, 2 Blackbird, 150+ Chaffinch, 6 Linnet, 30+ Goldfinch, 10+ Reed Bunting, 30+ House Sparrow, 200+ Jackdaw, 30+ Meadow Pipit, 20+ Skylark, 5 Common Buzzard, 4 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Peregrine Falcon, 3 Snipe, 5 Lapwing, 100+ Wigeon, Red-legged Partridge, 7 Egyptian Goose, Cetti's Warbler (Holyfield Lake), Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest - 10.45-11.45am (Simon Papps). *Lee Valley - Netherhall/Glen Faba: 6 singing m Cetti's Warbler (1 seen), 2 Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, f Sparrowhawk, 2 Wigeon, Teal, Pochard, 98 Tufted Duck, 32 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Little Grebe (Nigel May). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Jack Snipe, 11 Water Rail, Tawny Owl, m Ring Ouzel, Rock Pipit (R.Kaye). *Osterley Park: Barn Owl 5.30-6.00pm, Green Woodpecker (Kish) *Pinner HA5 (Field End Rd): 30 Redwing over (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: 2 Ring Ouzel, 200+ Redwing over, 6 Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap (David Capper) *Redbridge Lakes: Blackcap, Reed Bunting, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Pied Wagtails (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 2 Kestrel, 4 Common Gull SW autumn-1st, 5 Chiffchaff, 80 Redwing W, 10 Fieldfare NE (birdman_euston) *Southall (Osterley Lane): Little Owl (Rob Mills) *Southall (Warren Farm): 5 Rook (Rob Mills) *Staines Moor: Common Buzzard, Green Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, ringtail Hen Harrier flushed from grd flew low S 1245, 2 Jay, 3 Meadow Pipit, c125 Starling (V Williamson, R Woolley) *Staines Reservoirs: 3ad Little Gull, 5 Goldeneye, Greenshank, 3 Northern Wheatear (Bob Warden) *Streatham Common: c10 Redwing in tree tops at 3.00pm (Peter Newmark). *Ten Acre Wood area: Sparrowhawk, 7 Skylark, 24 Meadow Pipit, 2 Rook, 33 Linnet (Neil Anderson) *Tyttenhanger GP: Great White Egret on scrape (Alan Lewis); 2 Raven over (Herts website). *Walthamstow Marshes: Jackdaw E over front paddocks at 08:15, Grey Wagtail, c30 Linnet, 3 Mistle Thrush, juv Reed Bunting, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap m&f, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Tawny Owl mobbed by Jay Carrion Crows and Magpies in Horseshoe Thicket at 10:40 then flew off E (G Howie) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: W Warwick - f Goldeneye, E Warwick - 30+ Shoveler, No 5 res - f Long-tailed Duck presumed Banbury bird, 3 Chiffchaffs, 3 Meadow Pipits over (Lol Bodini); Lockwood - Water Pipit (KJMcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: ad Yellow-legged Gull (Bob Vaughan), 3 Ring Ouzel' incl flyover (Dan Hennessey), m Stonechat, 5 Snipe (Dan Hennessey), Yellow Wagtail, c100 Redwing, 5 Skylark, 10 Meadow Pipit, Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff (Wanstead birders); 15 Jay, 6 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, Sparrowhawk soaring over Aldersbrook, f Kestrel mobbed for a prolonged spell by Crows (Matthew Cunningham); f Whinchat Broom fields (Matt Reed). *Waterworks NR: Little Egret, Snipe, Sparrowhawk, 2 Common Buzzard, 5 Redwing, c20 Teal, f Shoveler, Grey Wagtail (P Whiteman, G Howie) *Wormwood Scrubs: m Ring Ouzel 'present in grassland till 0900 at least, also 8 unidentified dark geese SE at 08.23, 1-2 Snipe, Lapwing E, c55 Redwing c40 over & 15 on deck, 16 Fieldfare down into Braybrook Woods, 2 Jackdaw S, c20 Meadow Pipit, Stock Dove, m Blackcap and Chiffchaff with tit flock, Sparrowhawk, 3 Pied Wagtail (The Scrubbers) 'Friday 11th October 2013 *Alexandra Park: 139 Redwing W, 2 Fieldfare W by 0800 (Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). *Amwell: 7 adult Whooper Swan on lake then flew S towards Rye Meads (Twitter). *Brent Reservoir: vis-mig - 360+ Redwing W, 3 Fieldfare W, 5 Song Thrush, Grey Wagtail S (Andrew Verrall). *Brockley and Ladywell Cemetery: 5 Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Song Thrush, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) *Brookmill Park SE8: Mandarin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Hanwell W7: 20-30 Goldfinch in a single flock - always a few around but not usually this many together (Rob Mills) *London Wetland Centre: 8 Snipe, Kingfisher, 3 Pintail 1m 2f, c55 Wigeon, Sparrowhawk, Peregrine (Matt Palmer); 6 Pintail 1m 5f, 2 Mandarin, 2 Peregrine, 34 Snipe, 2 Jack Snipe, 2 Ringed PLover NW, 3 Water Rail, 2 Skylark NW, 23 Redwing S, 5 alba Wagtail NW, 6 Rock Pipit '''1 NW 09.50 & 5 NW 13.50, 3 Chiffchaff, 9 Siskin, 13 Brambling N/NW, '''Hawfinch '''low W 12.25 (R.Kaye) *Rainham Marshes: '''Kittiwake season-1st W, 2 Little Gulls also Common Scoter season-1st male (Twitter). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 6 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 220 Redwing W/NW 08:40-12:45, 2 Fieldfare NW 10:00 (birdman_euston) *Swanley Park: 30 Redwing (Andy Meaton) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Great White Egret still (BirdGuides). *Totteridge Valley: Buzzard being mobbed by 12+ Crows, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Teal (Darlands Lake) (Xav) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - Short-eared Owl (KJMcmanus, Lol Cumming). *Wanstead Flats: m Ring Ouzel still broom fields early morning showing well, 400+ Redwing, Fieldfare, 20+ Song Thrush, 6 Skylark, 10+ Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 10+ Pied Wagtail, 3 Linnet, Lesser Redpoll, Reed Bunting, 2 Wigeon pr, 10+ Gadwall, 10+ Shoveler, 4 calling Chiffchaff, 2 Kestrel (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan/Sally Hammond) *Worcester Park: 70 Redwing W at 1045, Swallow, 75 Stock Doves on field (Bob Smith) 'Thursday 10th October 2013' *Blackheath: Chiffchaff in Dips (James Lowen) *Brent Reservoir: 13 Grey Herons, Jack Snipe, 10 Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Lapwing, 2 Chiffchaff, big Redw'g movement 07.00 to after 12.00 with vis-mig - 753 Redwing W, 5 Fieldfare W, 86 Starling W, 21 Greenfinch (Andrew Verrall, John Gravatt, Derek Turner). *Camden: 50 Redwings W over Camden Garden Centre at 1100 (Pete Mantle) *Dollis Hill NW2 (Gladstone Park) TQ 223858: Common Buzzard soaring at 1400 (Pete Mantle) *Holborn: 400+ Redwing over New Oxford St 7.40-8.30am (Jamie Partridge) *London Wetland Centre: 35 Meadow Pipit W, 24 Redwing SW, Siskin SW, 2 Chiffchaff, Yellow-legged Gull 1w (Adam Salmon). *North Finchley: c20 Redwing W mid-morning (John Colmans). *Paddington Green: c'375' Redwing SW before 08:00 (Twitter). *Rainham Marshes: 300 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, Water Pipit season-1st, Marsh Harrier (Tweets). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 12 Shoveler, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 2750 Redwing record W/SW c100m high 0920-1100 (peak 0950-1050) most along south side of Park, 43 Fieldfare low W 1025-1040 (birdman_euston) Largest R'wing flock c170 - much higher & heading more due-S than others b_e *Richmond Park: c'880' Redwing WNW-WSW 11.00-12.00 after which passage ceased, Buzzard low (J.Wilczur); Red Kite (S.Read per JW). *Southgate N14 (Grovelands Park): 2 Firecrest m&f calling & feeding in holly along wooden fencing near Ranger's Hut 12:35-12:45hrs (Robert Callf). *Staines Reservoirs: 2 Brent Goose season-1st till 07.20 when flew off NW, 2 Black-necked Grebe, Greenshank, Common Sandpiper (Dave Morris per FJM) *Sutcliffe Park, Kidbrooke: 2 Little Grebe, 5 Tufted Duck, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) *Thorney CP: 28 Redwing, Green Woodpecker, Grey Heron, Red Kite, Jay, 3 Great Crested Grebes, Chiffchaff, 3 Mute Swans (Sue Giddens). *Thorpe Park: c'1700' Redwing over till 10.30 hrs (David Darrell-Lambert via Twitter). *Victoria Tower Gardens, Westminster: juv Common Tern patrolling the river between Westminster and Lambeth bridges at 14:45 then E (Frank Nugent). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - 1100+ '''Redwing, 3 Fieldfare (KJMcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: '''Ring Ouzel '''pitched down south of Long Wood 07:50, '''1650+ Redwing, 30+ Fieldfare, 10+ Song Thrush, 4 Mistle Thrush, 5 Brambling (Long Wood/Esso Copse), 4 Siskin, 10+ Chaffinch, 3 Linnet, 2 Reed Bunting, 15+ Meadow Pipit, 10+ Pied Wagtail, 4 Skylark, 8 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 10 Gadwall, 4 Shoveler, m Pochard, 2 Common Buzzard, Peregrine Falcon, 2-3 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, Common Snipe (Nick Croft/Barry Bishop/Harry Lacey) *Wimbledon Common: c'220' Redwing W in 15 mins c9.30 (J.Wilczur). 'Wednesday 9th October 2013' *Alexandra Park: negligible viz mig just 2 Meadow Pipits, Siskin h 0700-0740 (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, Jack Snipe, 10 Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Lapwing, Chiffchaff, 18 Redwing W (Andrew Verrall); 5 Wigeon, f Pintail, 254 Teal, 12 Common Snipe, 2 Green Sandpiper - 11.00am (Roy Beddard). *Brookmill Park SE8: Mandarin, 2 Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Chiffchaff, Fieldfare W (Conrad Ellam) *Crossness: 8 Black-tailed Godwit, 20+ Lapwing, 40+ Redshank, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Common Snipe, Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Peregrine, Kingfisher, Stonechat, Cetti's Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam & Mike Robinson'')'' *Fairlop Waters: Boating Lake - 6 Lapwing settled briefly on island, Grey Wagtail, f Gadwall 10:30am-11:30am (Mick Charles) *Greenwich Peninsula SE10: Ring Ouzel m season-1st 8.00am on Thames foreshore by the Soccer Dome (Richard Green) *Grovelands Park N21: f Firecrest 'calling in holly tree (approx TQ308942) opposite hut along entrance path from Broad Walk at 12.15pm (Simon West) *Harringay N4 (Green Lns/Turnpike Ln): probable '''Olive-backed Pipit '''reported N over Duckett's Common at 0915 (per RBA) ''Anyone have more details on this??? *KGV Reservoir: f Smew, 4f Goosander flew in from north and went straight to sleep, m Goldeneye, Red Kite N, 2 Buzzard over Chingford, 18 Meadow Pipit (Paul Whiteman, Mike Messenger, Kieth) *London Wetland Centre: Wheatear, Shelduck, Garganey juv, 2 Pintail, 153 Shoveler, 14 Snipe, 2 Kingfisher (WWT website) *Pinner HA5 (Abbotsbury Gardens): '''Red Kite, Meadow Pipit and 2 Jackdaw over (Jon Ridge). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 8 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 2 Redwing over, Wheatear, 2 Pied Wagtail, 3 Meadow Pipit S, Siskin h (birdman_euston) *Richmond Park: 2 Northern Wheatear Holly Lodge old riding ring west of horse paddocks (Franko J Maroevic) *Snaresbrook: Swallow S, Siskin N, Reed Bunting h, 8+ Goldfinch over, 7 Chaffinch various directions, 9 Redwing over, 3 Song Thrush, 6 Meadow Pipit S, Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Gadwall, Kingfisher, 2 Coal Tit, Goldcrest, 7 Jay (Stuart Fisher) *Southwark Street SE1: Jay (D. Charman) *Staines Reservoirs: 2 Black-necked Grebe, 5 Goldeneye, Greenshank, 2 Common Sandpiper (Bob Warden) *Swanley Park: Buzzard W 11.10am (Andy Meaton) *Three Mills E3: 6 Pied Wagtails, 2 Grey Wagtails, 3 Grey Heron, 2 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Dunnock, Greenfinch, Wren, Kingfisher, 2 Egyptian Goose, possible Ringed Plover (Neil Preston)'' please use the standard format'' *Tottenham Marshes: f Peregrine, Little Egret, Kingfisher on old Lea River, Grey Wagtail, Green Woodpecker, Buzzard over Banbury Reservoir - 12.30-13.15 (Davey Leach) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 2+ Chiffchaffs (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats: 1-2 Lesser Redpoll, 9 Linnet, 25+ Goldfinch, 2 Reed Bunting, Redwing, 6 Song Thrush, 20+ Blackbird, 30+ Meadow Pipit, 10+ Pied Wagtail, 21 Gadwall, 14 Shoveler, 2m Teal, 2 Skylark (Nick Croft) *Woolwich Ferry: juv Common Tern early pm (Conrad Ellam). 'Tuesday 8th October 2013' *Alexandra Park: Reed Bunting SW 0715 (& then same or another heard 0730 - site first for year), also 4 Redwings and small finch and wagtail movements (Bob Watts); 2 Meadow Pipits on ground SW cricket pitch perimeter 09.30 (Jonathan Cooke); 5+ Chiffchaffs 1745 (Bob Watts). *Battersea Park: Gasometer - Peregrine; Lake - 3 Egyptian Geese (1 fledged juv) must have flown in, Cormorants coming in to roost from cNW, 3+ Grey Herons going out the same way (Michael Mac). *Brent Reservoir: Hawfinch season-1st W, 33 Greenfinch, 21 Chaffinch, 9 Song Thrush, 5 Redwing, 9 Pied Wagtail, 13 Meadow Pipit S - vis-mig 07.00-08.45; f Peregrine flying to Colindale (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall); 11.00am Little Egret, Lapwing, 12 Common Snipe, 3 Green Sandpiper (Roy Beddard). *Brookmill Park SE8: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *East India Dock Basin: Kingfisher, Chiffchaff, 70 Teal (John Archer). *Grovelands Park: 2 Firecrest m&f displaying, calling & feeding in holly nr Ranger's Hut 11:27-11:35hrs (Robert Callf). *London Wetland Centre: Garganey juv, 2 Jack Snipe, Redshank, Green Sandpiper, 21 Snipe, 4 Siskin (WWT). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: m Kestrel, juv Hobby (yr-tick at last) high S 07:35 east of Hill then dove back toward Heath - seen 07:50 flapping SW eating prey on the wing, Jackdaw 10:10 first I've seen on grd here - tried for 20+min to join 30 c_crows & m'gpie eating oak & ash mast nr playing fields a37 but rebuffed so left reluctantly Nish, 12 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Redwing over, Grey Wagtail SW, Meadow Pipit over (birdman_euston) *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats: Firecrest in hollies north of Gilberts Slade early am, 6 Meadow Pipit, 10+ alba Wagtails over, 4 Song Thrush, 15 Redwing through, 3 Gadwall, 4 Coal Tit, Goldcrest (Stuart Fisher) *South Norwood CP: Common Buzzard, Hobby, Kingfisher (Steven Robinson) *Swanley Park: Little Grebe (first site record) (Andy Meaton) *Three Mills E3: Kingfisher, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Grey Wagtails, 3 Grey Heron, Pied Wagtail, 2 Egyptian Goose (Neil Preston) *Tyttenhanger GPs:' Great White Egret' flew off S 7.15 (Alex Lewis Herts site); seen again at 11.30 with 3 Little Egrets and Heron - caught & ate 7-in fish at South Lake along the causeway (Geoff Crabtree). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - 27 Little Egret, Snipe (KJMcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: 2 Yellow Wagtail, 15+ Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 30+ Meadow Pipit, 5 Skylark, Reed Bunting, 6 Linnet, 7 Redwing, 8 Song Thrush, 4 Mistle Thrush, 8 calling Chiffchaff, 5 Blackcap, 10 Gadwall, Teal, 10 Shoveler (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan/John Whele) *Worcester Park: Northern Wheatear, Kingfisher, 60 Stock Doves (Bob Smith) 'Monday 7th October 2013' *Alexandra Park: Common Teal Tunnel Res, Chiffchaff (Bob Watts). *Blackheath: 6 Redwing W at dawn (James Lowen) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret, f Pintail North Marsh; 152 Redwing, 6 Mistle Thrush, Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 104 Starlings, few finches - vis-mig 07.00 (Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park SE8: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Crystal Palace Park: TV Transmitter - m Peregrine 100m vertical dive (like a stone) off girder behind bushes and came up with small passerine; Lake - 3 Shoveler, Collared Dove, 3 Cormorants flew off before dusk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 27 (low) Starling roosting on football lights (Michael Mac). *Grovelands Park: singing m Firecrest in holly - wooded area SE of lake near playground 17:33-17:50, 5 Great Crested Grebe 2ad 3juv, 2 Shoveler (Robert Callf). *Heathrow Airport: steady trickle of Redwings over today (Adam Cheeseman) *Leyton, Orient Way: Whinchat, 2 Chiffchaff (JW Davies) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 50+ Redwing W, 6 Song Thrush, 15 Meadow Pipit (viz mig), 5 Mistle Thrush, 11 Chaffinch, 3 Grey Wagtail, Kingfisher, f Tawny Owl calling in Gilberts Slade early am in the dark, 4 Gadwall on Eagle Pond (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern season-1st middle reedbed channel, Stonechat, 3 Siskin, 16 Redwing W, 14 Song Thrush W, 12 Meadow Pipit, Swallow, 22 Snipe (Adam Salmon). *Lower Clapton E5: c20 Redwing NW over Rushmore Rd/Almack Rd at 0815 - my first of the autumn (Alastair Dent) *Osterley Park: Barn Owl, Kingfisher, c30 Redwing (KFr) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 8 Chiffchaff - Sylvia warblers vanished overnight, Redwing feeding pm wildlife gdn area 20 (birdman_euston) *Richmond Park: Stonechat male in hawthorn valley, 65 Meadow Pipit on Bog area - evng (Franko J Maroevic *Sewardstone: 15 Fieldfare season-1st NW 1020, 190 Redwing W 0940, 2 Swallow SW 0935, 7 Meadow Pipit, Chiffchaff (Martin Shepherd). *Staines Reservoirs: Greenshank (S Basin/W bank), Yellow Wagtail (causeway railings), Common Sandpiper (N Basin/E bank), Meadow Pipit (causeway), Little Grebe (N Basin) - 17.20-18.10 (A. Luscombe). *Tyttenhanger GPs:' Great White Egret' and Little Egret still present on scrape & viewable from causeway at 5.30 pm; Green Sandpiper and 5+ Wigeon on the main GP (Simon West) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - Rock Pipit, 15+ Redwings W (KJMcmanus); Banbury - f Long-tailed Duck still present 11am, also Kingfisher, 6 Little Egret, 7 Meadow Pipit, 4 Little Grebe, Chiffchaff (Lol Bodini) *Wanstead Flats: 140+ Redwing S/W, 6 Song Thrush, 20+ Blackbird, 5 Mistle Thrush, 30+ Meadow Pipit, 10+ Pied Wagtail, 6 calling Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 5 Skylark, Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Teal, 3 Gadwall, 10 Shoveler, f Pochard, 8 Linnet, 15+ Common Gull (Nick Croft) *Wimbledon Park Lake: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Northern Wheatear, Grey Wagtail (Martin Daniel) 'Sunday 6th October 2013' *Amwell & Rye Meads: Osprey S Amwell, later Rye Meads for 30 mins (Herts website). *Brent Reservoir: 5''' Little Egret most ever, 7 Wigeon, '''Jack Snipe briefly, 12 Common Snipe, 2 Lapwing, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Whitethroat seen; Rock Pipit, 38 Meadow Pipit, 5 Siskin and Reed Bunting - vis-mig 07.00 (Brent Birders). *Brookmill Park SE8: Kingfisher, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Conrad Ellam) *Camden Town: 2 Chiffchaffs singing in trees along Hawley Rd at 0845 (Francis Tusa). *Dalston (Ramsgate St): 2 Grey Wagtail 10am (G Howie) pics *Greenwich Ecology Park: Sparrowhawk fem, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Grey Wagtail, Reed Bunting fem 09.55 (Richard Green); Common Snipe, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Greenwich Peninsula: 3 Chiffchaff, 2 House Sparrow, 2 Meadow Pipit, 12 Linnet 12 (Richard Green) *Grovelands Park, Winchmore Hill: Firecrest associating closely with a Goldcrest in conifers off path behind ranger's cottage 11.45, also a possible Yellow-browed Warbler '''in the vicinity of the stick fence along the same path 11.15 - only seen briefly after which I couldn't relocate it but it looked a good bet; it would be worth a look if you live in the vicinity (I. Darbyshire). *Hampstead Cemetery: Jay (Matt Reed). *Hampstead Heath: Skylark over Parliament Hill at 08:30, also 30+ Meadow Pipit, 8 Swallow and Linnet 08:00-09:15 (Frank Nugent). *Hanwell W7: 4 Common Buzzard 2 W 13:20 & 2 E 13:34, '''Common Crane '''gliding N at a good height 13:45 (Rob Mills) *Hanwell W7 (River Brent): 3 Common Teal f, Little Grebe, Grey Wagtail (Rob Mills) *Harmondsworth Moor: Blackcap, Cetti's Warbler (h), Great Crested Grebe, 2 Green Woodpecker, Jay, Pochard, Sparrowhawk (V Williamson, R Woolley) *High Holborn: Common Buzzard low 14.00, also 2 Peregrine (Jamie Partridge) *Leyton, Jubilee Park/Orient Way: '''Whinchat and male Stonechat in Ive Lane Sports Ground TQ373867, Redwing over, 5 Song Thrush, 4 Grey Wagtail, Reed Bunting over, Yellow Wagtail, 17+ Meadow Pipit (mostly SW), 2 Blackcap, 2 Reed Warbler and fem Whitethroat in the scrub on island at junction of Orient Way & Ruckholt Rd (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: Red-crested Pochard drake, Pintail drake, 16 Snipe, 4 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 6 Meadow Pipit S, 4 Swallow S, Linnet S (J.Wilczur). *Oxleas Woods, Eltham SE9: 2 Common Buzzard circling with one hovering at one point 14.10-14.20hrs then both headed SE (John Reid) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Garganey, 4 Greenshanks, 10 Pintails - Aveley Pools, Hobby and 3-4 Kestrels (Ian Bradshaw) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: m Kestrel, 8 Chiffchaff 1 subsong, 7 Blackcap, fresh-plumaged Lesser Whitethroat sunning in OGS Pen area 39 at 0900 here by one day - prev'y 1967, Redwing over, 6 alba Wagtail SW c0810 (birdman_euston) *Richmond Park: Short-eared Owl over Pond Slade at 7.50am - first saw it when overhead flying N then circled before turning back & flying S; also 2 Reed Bunting, Grey Wagtail, 2 Stonechat, 30+ Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail over, Redwing all Pond Slade (Oscar Dewhurst); 18 Buzzard 12.00-16.00 mainly SW & SE, Red Kite, juv Hobby (J.Wilczur). *Staines Moor: Firecrest (with big Long-tailed Tit flock in hawthorns by the river Colne), 5 Chiffchaff, Yellow Wagtail, Peregrine, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Buzzard and Kingfisher (Jim and Tony Sweetland) *Ten Acre Wood area: Sparrowhawk, Lapwing, Kingfisher, c60 Meadow Pipit, 18 Skylark 13 on site & 5 high over together, f Blackcap, Nuthatch, 11 Rook, 3 Reed Bunting, c45 Linnet (Neil Anderson) *Walthamstow Marshes: paddocks - 7 Meadow Pipit, 20+ Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 3 Mistle Thrush; north marsh - 2 Chiffchaff (1 singing) (JW Davies) *Wanstead Flats: Spotted Flycatcher '''(different bird to yesterday), '''Stonechat, Yellow Wagtail, 20+ Meadow Pipit, 2 Grey Wagtail, 5+ Pied Wagtail, 8 calling Chiffchaff, 6 Blackcap, 6 Linnet, Siskin, 8 Gadwall, 8 Shoveler, f Pochard, Kestrel, 8 Skylark (Nick Croft/Dan Hennessy/Bob Vaughan) *Wanstead Park: 4 calling Chiffchaff, Coal Tit, 4 Meadow Pipit, 14 Gadwall, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) *Wimbledon Park Lake: Polish-ringed Black-headed Gull TTH8 again present at 0845, 3 Meadow Pipits (Martin Daniel) *Woolwich Ferry: no sign Little Gull 930am (James Lowen) *Wormwood Scrubs: Short-eared Owl at 0910 that appeared to be flushed from the grassland. Slowly gained height tailed by crows before heading north. Minutes later it reappeared low over the grassland being mobbed by crows & a Kestrel. Headed north for the final time; also Yellow Wagtail over, c6 Pied/alba Wagtail over, Redwing, c14 Chiffchaff, male Blackcap, 2 Jackdaw, c4 Reed Bunting, c40 Meadow Pipit (The Scrubbers) 'Saturday 5th October 2013' *Barking Bay: Guillemot drifted into the bay at 3:06pm then swam strongly towards Crossness diving to escape a gull above it (V.Halley-Frame & P.Hawkins). *Bow Creek Ecology Park: 40 Teal, 6 Redshank, 2 Cormorant, Tufted Duck (Matt Reed). *Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret, male Mandarin, 2 Wigeon, 9 Common Snipe, Lapwing, male Peregrine flushed 200+ Woodpigeons on Fields/Bunds, 3 Chiffchaff; vis-mig 07.00 incl late Hobby high S, 6 Redwings, 2 Meadow Pipits, 3 Pied Wagtails, 26 Chaffinch, 58 Greenfinch (Pete Lowman, Andrew Verrall). *Broadwater GP: 2 Raven high N cronking at 13.50 (Roger and Sylvia Morton) *Crayford Marshes: 6 Greenshank, 4 Ruff, 100+ Redshank, Little Stint, Spotted Redshank, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 70+ Dunlin, 35+ Ringed Plover, 2 Golden Plover, Snipe, Curlew Sandpiper (P Kite, J Foot) *Crossness: Guillemot on Thames off Golf Centre at 8.30am then swam/drifted upriver, 2 Sandwich Tern downriver at 8.05am, Ruff on foreshore off Golf Centre, 2 Common Tern, Whinchat, 4 Wigeon, 3 Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Egret, ad Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Snipe, Kingfisher, 6+ Chiffchaff (John Archer, Richard Bonser, Mike Robinson et al). *East India Dock Basin: Peregrine (dome), House Sparrow, Jay, Grey Wagtail, 6 Long-tailed Tit (Paul Hyland) *Enfield Playing Fields EN1: Wheatear - almost a garden tick (Phil Rhodes). *Epsom Downs: 2 Golden Plover N (Steve Gale) *Fairlop Waters: 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Wheatear, 2 Stonechat, 10 Red-legged Partridge (Neil Twyford, Alan Thomas) *Gallions Reach: Guillemot on Thames at 14:00 (Frank Nugent). *Hackney (nr Hackney Central Stn): 2 Grey Wagtail, Jay (Nigel May). *Hampstead Heath: 3 Wigeon, 12 Gadwall at Highgate 1 pond, 5 Shoveler, Common Gull at Hampstead 1 pond, 2 Linnet, 20+ Meadow Pipit, Yellow Wagtail, 3 Swallow over Parliament Hill (Frank Nugent). *Hendon (Peel Centre): 2 Peregrine - pr present most days recently (presumably hunting round Brent Reservoir as well as on playing fields) (kw) *Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary’s Cemetery: Buzzard over heading NW (Site tick), 1+ Coal Tit, 1 Chiffchaff, c10 Jay (Charlie Farrell) *Kilburn: Jay over Kilburn High Rd (Matt Reed). *King George V Reservoir: drake Pintail, f Mandarin, 5 Goosander, red-head Smew, 8 Little Grebe, 9 Little Egret, Dunlin, 2 Redshank, 3 Common Buzzard, f Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, m Kestrel, Wheatear prob 'Greenland', 11 Meadow Pipit, 8 Pied Wagtail, 2 Grey Wagtail, Cetti's Warbler (N. Smith, H. Lynes & S. Hamilton). What time did you see the Sme? A friend described a similar bird on the Thames at noon opposite Teddington and Richmond at 4 o/c (Phil Davies). KGV Smew first reported 27 September (Martin Shepherd). *Leyton (Ive Farm Lane Sports Ground): Whinchat still early am (Stuart Fisher) Can you supply a grid ref for this site if poss pls? b_e This is at TQ 373867 and it's 'Ive' not 'Ivy'. DT Thx b_e *Lower Chingford: 2 Green Sandpiper, 10 Meadow Pipit (James Palmer). *Northfields W5 (Blondin Park LNR): Kestrel (V Williamson, R Woolley) *Notting Hill W10 (Portobello Rd): Marsh Harrier S at 1350 (David Lindo) *Oylers Farm: 47 Golden Plover, 2 Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 2 Gadwall (Brian Dawton) *Richmond Park: 2 Skylark, Lesser Redpoll over, 2 Siskin over, 30+ Meadow Pipit, 2 Stonechat, 2 Reed Bunting (Pond Slade) (Oscar Dewhurst); also Wheatear Riding Ring (Hugh Bradshaw). *St John's Wood Church Gdns LNR: Jay (Matt Reed). *Sewardstone E4: Curlew S along King George V Reservoir north basin east side at 1050, Brambling season-1st, 3 Lesser Redpoll, 15 Mistle Thrush, 6 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Stock Dove, 2 Little Egret (Martin Shepherd). Where in Sewardstone was the B'bling pls - or do you mean the Marsh? b_e Further south of the marsh - at the stile, with a few other finches, opposite the footpath up to Sewardstone Rd (a few hundred yards SSE of the KGV Reservoir causeway). MS Thx b_e *Sewardstone Marsh: 2 Swallow S, Common Snipe (James Palmer). *Staines Reservoir: Black-necked Grebe, Greenshank, Yellow Wagtail (Jim Sweetland) *Stanwell Moor: Little Owl, Hobby (over village), Cetti's Warbler, Blackcap, 4+ Chiffchaff, Kestrel (I. Darbyshire) *Swanscombe Marsh: 1st-winter Mediterranean Gull upriver at 10.30, also 2 Stonechat, 4 Cetti's Warbler, Rock Pipit, 23 Lapwing, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 6 Skylark, 33 Meadow Pipit; Grey Seal (Andrew Self) *Wanstead Flats: Spotted Flycatcher (latest bird for site), Wheatear, 6+ Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 7 Song Thrush, 10+ Meadow Pipit, Yellow Wagtail, 6 Pied Wagtail, Swallow (Wanstead Birding) *Woolwich Ferry: Little Gull, Common Tern and Kingfisher 4.30pm (Richard Bonser); ad Mediterranean Gull halfway to Thames Barrier on north side at 11:40am (V.Halley-Frame). 'Friday 4th October 2013' *Alexandra Park: 8 Swallow over The Grove c10.00am (James Palmer). *Blackheath: 7W House Martin, singing Chiffchaff (James Lowen) *Brent Reservoir: Jack Snipe, 7 Common Snipe, Little Egret 6:00-7:00pm from Heron Hide (Steve Torpey) *East India Dock Basin: Meadow Pipit S, Sparrowhawk, 70 Teal, Chiffchaff singing, 35+ Cormorant incl Estonian-ringed bird still on pier (John Archer). *Gallions Reach: Guillemot flew upriver at 8:54am, Little Tern, 2 Little Gull, Arctic Tern all on Thames between Gallions & Woolwich Ferry early pm (Gary A James per JA). *London Wetland Centre: 79 Wigeon, 2 Pintail, 18 Snipe, 2 Water Rail, Kingfisher, Meadow Pipit S, 5 alba Wagtail S/SE, 500 House Martin lingering then S, 18 Swallow S, 5 Chiffchaff, Kestrel, 2 Buzzard 1juv S 11.05hrs & 1 W 11.55 (Rupert Kaye) *Osterley Park: Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Barn Owl (Rob Mills) *Romford: Little Egret feeding in River Rom seen from Exchange St at 4:10pm (G J Francis) *Richmond Park: 41 Wigeon, 17 Gadwall, 4 Shoveler, f Red-crested Pochard, Buzzard mobbed by 2 Crows, 2 Hobby (juv mobbed by Black-headed Gull over Lower Pen Pond as it hunted), Grey Wagtail, 3 Meadow Pipit, c20 House Martin, 5 Swallow, 3 Chiffchaff (1singing) (Neil Anderson/Kathryn Bull) *Three Mills E3: 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Pied Wagtail, Chaffinch m, 2 Grey Heron, 2 Egyptian Goose tow path to Bow Locks (Neil Preston). *Wanstead Flats: 35+ House Martin SE, 7 Swallow, 6 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, Common Whitethroat, 5 Grey Wagtail, 10+ Pied Wagtail, 10+ Meadow Pipit, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, m eclipse Teal, 6 Gadwall, 10 Shoveler, f Pochard, 20 Common Gull, 30+ Lesser Black-backed Gull, 20+ Herring Gull (Nick Croft/Tony Brown) 'Thursday 3rd October 2013' *Alexandra Park: Siskin heard 7am, also Chiffchaff Race track (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: Jack Snipe roosting opp Main Hide 09.45-10.30 prob disturbed by reed-cutter boat noise, 9 Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Lapwing, 3 Chiffchaff (John Gravatt, Andrew Verrall). *East India Dock Basin: 50 Teal, Linnet S, 2 Jay, Grey Wagtail (John Archer). *Finsbury Park: 2 Red-crested Pochard, Mandarin (James Palmer). *Gallions Reach: Little Tern, juv Arctic Tern, ad Little Gull, ad Mediterranean Gull (Paul Davis) *Highgate (Waterlow Park): f Wigeon arrived with Mallard & departed shortly after alone 07.40 (Paul Angus) *Lambeth Bridge: Guillemot (Hugh Nicholson) posted 15:54 *Lavender Gardens EN2 (nr Gordon Hill Stn): Yellow-browed Warbler calling & feeding in lime tree 08:36hrs (Robert Callf). *London Wetland Centre: Jack Snipe '(on the scrape), 19 Snipe, 4 House Martin, 4 Linnet, 6 Meadow Pipit, 82 Wigeon (Adam Salmon). *Mile End: Meadow Pipit S 0840 (Bob Watts). *Osterley Park: Barn Owl 18:45-19:05 - came & went 4x with prey (Rob Mills) ''Hi Rob - is the Owl favouring a particular area? Thanks Reed *Paddington Green: '''Firecrest moving through Honey Locust & birches along Hall Place with tit flock 11:50, also Peregrine Falcon took pigeon 20ft above Church Street market stalls (Twitter). *Queen Mary Res: Yellow-browed Warbler - ringed am (BirdGuides, RBA) *Rainham Marshes: Red-throated Pipit high N calling over Visitor Centre 11.27 (H Vaughan). *Staines Moor: Yellow Wagtail, Stonechat (Jim Sweetland). *Stanwell Moor: Cetti's Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, Little Owl (Jim Sweetland). *Tarn Park SE9: 10 Swallows SW 1630 (Peter Charles) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - 2 Sandwich Tern '(KJMcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: 8 Swallow E, 20+ Meadow Pipit, 10+ Pied Wagtail, 2 Grey Wagtail, 13 calling Chiffchaff, Skylark, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 7 Shoveler, 4 Gadwall, 2 Linnet, 20+ Goldfinch, 10+ Common Gull (Nick Croft/Richard Rae/Tim Harris). *Wimbledon Park Lake: 8 Siskin through 0830 (Martin Daniel) 'Wednesday 2nd October 2013 *Beddington: ad Caspian Gull, 2 Pintail, 10 Wigeon, 150+ House Martin, 30+ Swallow, Ruff, 2 Green Sandpiper, 8 Snipe (BFBG) pics *Brent Reservoir: East marsh - Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 8 Common Snipe, 2 Lapwing, Wigeon (Steve Blake) *East India Dock Basin: Kingfisher, Sparrowhawk, Canada x Greylag Goose hybrid, 4 Teal, Cormorant (Estonian-ringed bird still on pier in River Thames) (John Archer). *Heathrow Airport: 30+ Linnet (Rob Mills) *Hyde Park: Wryneck Rose Gdn (Sandy Sorkin per RH) pic *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 12 migrant Song Thrush, Siskin N, 18 Mistle Thrush (7 went SE), 2 Swallow SW, Meadow Pipit over, c4 alba Wagtails over, 3 Grey Wagtails, 32 Pochard, 2 Teal, 40+ Tufted Duck, 2 drake Gadwall, 1 Chiffchaff only (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: Jack Snipe, male Pintail, Shelduck, Nuthatch, 22 Snipe, Reed Warbler, 3 Blackcap, 10 Chiffchaff, 150 House Martin S, 20 Swallow S (J.Wilczur). *Osterley Park: Barn Owl 18:40-19:00 - came & went 5x with prey (Rob Mills) *Regent's Park: m Firecrest with tit flock nr NE gate of QM Gdns area 17 (Regent's Pk Birds blog) Worth checking evergreens nr this gate for winterer(s) Oct-Feb but more in hope than expect'n b_e *Swanley Park: Grey Heron, 2 Cormorant, 65 Canada Geese, Greylag, Greyl'g x Canada hybrid, Mandarin, Wigeon, 57 Mallard, 20+ House Martin, Green Woodpecker, 27 Magpies (Andy Meaton) *Three Mills E3: 2 Song Thrush, Kingfisher, Grey Heron, 2 Grey Wagtail, Dunnock, Pied Wagtail, 2 Egyptian Goose tow path (Neil Preston) *Victoria Park: Common Redstart, 40+ Goldfinch, 20+ Pochard (JW Davies) *Wanstead Flats: 21 Swallow E, House Martin, 15 calling Chiffchaff, 15+ Meadow Pipit, 10+ Pied Wagtail, 6 Mistle Thrush, 20+ Goldfinch, Linnet, 10 Shoveler, 3 Teal, 2 Pochard, 10+ Gadwall, 13 Common Gull, 15+ Herring Gull, 7 Skylark (Alex), Lapwing E (Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft). 'Tuesday 1st October 2013' *Battersea Park: 2 Peregrines pr on & round the Gasometer, 6 Gadwall 3pr, 2 Little Grebe & fledged chick, no Egyptian Geese - my theory why this species doesn't seem to have taken to this site could be because of distance from edge of lake to cover, as they like to stand on the edge of water and have good vision of predators approaching - dogs can get very close to them without being seen so they don't like it (Michael Mac). *Battersea Power Station: 101 Starlings wheeling (Michael Mac). *Beddington: 2 Jack Snipe (BFBG) *Iver Heath: 2 Raven '''(C Lamsdell) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: Little Grebe in Eagle Pond early am, Reed Bunting over, 2 Meadow Pipit over, 2 Swallow NE, 3 Grey Wagtail, 2 Song Thrush, 4 Shoveler (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 9 '''Spoonbill E 12.50hrs (BirdGuides) (photo here), 116 Shoveler, 74 Wigeon, 4 Cetti's Warbler (WWT website) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: Little Grebe otherwise very quiet (Rich Petley); female Goldeneye pm (johngordon) *Oxleas Woods, Eltham SE9: 2 Hobby chattering excitedly 17.45hrs (John Reid) *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Chiffchaff, Jay, Mistle Thrush, 4 Pied Wagtails (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: Kestrel, 4 Chiffchaff, Blackcap - warbler exodus overnight after small influx y'day (birdman_euston) *Sewardstone E4: 3 Siskin, 4 Chiffchaff, Little Egret, Blackcap, Meadow Pipit (Martin Shepherd). *Staines Reservoirs: 3 Black-necked Grebe, Greenshank, Common Sandpiper, 2 Yellow Wagtail (Bob Warden); Rock Pipit on SW corner of north basin between 3pm-4pm at least (Neil Randon) *Swanley Park: Grey Heron, Greylag, 63 Canada Goose, Granada (Greyl'g x Canada hybrid), Wigeon (site 1st), Cormorant (Andy Meaton) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 9 House Martin, 7 Swallow, 2 Meadow Pipit, 2 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff (1 singing), Bullfinch, 6 Teal (John Colmans) *Valentines Park Redbridge: 200+ Woodpigeons incl c50 juv, 5 Grey Wagtail (Barbara Miller) *Victoria Tower Gardens, Westminster: Grey Wagtail over W; also a bat flew onto a plane tree and stayed there clearly visible half way up the trunk at 08:30 still there at 09:00 (Frank Nugent). *Wanstead Flats: Yellow Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 10+ Pied Wagtail, 20+ Meadow Pipit, 3 Skylark, Reed Bunting, 10+ Song Thrush, 6 Mistle Thrush, 10+ Chiffchaff, 5 Blackcap, 3 Swallow, 2 House Martin, 2 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, 3 Common Gull, 10 Little Grebe, 10+ Shoveler, Common Pochard, 8 Gadwall (Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft) *Wimbledon Park Lake: the Polish-ringed Black-headed Gull (TTH8 White Ring) first seen on 25 August 2013 was back this evening at 17.30. Not seen in the interim, but could have been around as a band on the further gulls would not be easily visible with bins. According to the Ornithological Station Museum and Institute PAS, Nadwiślańska 108, 80-680 Gdańsk, the bird was ringed on 11 May 2013 while nesting 1249 kilometers away at Bydgoszcz-Myslecinek, Kujawsko-Pomorskie. I have the details if anyone wants them (Martin Daniel) *Wraysbury GP: Lesser Whitethroat and Willow Warbler (C Lamsdell) 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿ Preferences§1234567890-=Backspace Tabqwertyuiop[] Return capslockasdfghjkl;'\ shift`zxcvbnm,./shift English Deutsch Español Français Italiano Português Русский alt alt Preferences